For an Angel to SIn
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: In a world like the Kagamines', Angels and humans coexist - fighting against Demons. Len and Rin are two of the Chorus, the most elite group of Angels. Both know of their fates in the end – they are to return to Perfection and take their place in the Chorus. But then they make one mistake and goes against Perfection's higher laws. Twincest (?), rating likely to go up.


**Title:** _For an Angel to Sin_

**Full Summary:** In a world like the Kagamines', Angels and humans coexist, and Demons take from the two groups mercilessly. Len and Rin are two of the Chorus, the most elite group of Angels. Both know of their fates in the end – they are to return to Perfection and take their place in the Chorus once their human years are done. But then they make one mistake and goes against Perfection's higher laws, and Sin seems to be the place they are to go to instead.

**Couples:** Rin/Len incest, one-sided Neru/Len, one-sided Neru/Rin, Lily/Mystery Guy, Luka/Gakupo, Prima/Tonio, Lola/Leon, Mizki/Yuuma, Ann/Al, Teto/Gumi, Teto/Ted, Gumi/Gumiya, Meiko/Kaito, others to be added as story progresses

**Rating:** T

**Chapter goal:** ?

**Genre:** Fantasy, Romance

**Disclaimer:** If I'm on a site called "Fan Fiction", one would establish that I don't own the series I'm basing a story off of. Essentially, NO.

**Warnings for this story:** Contains mixes of different religious beliefs and mythologies. Language will be used, there will be violence, and sexual themes/experiences/references shall take place. In the summary, I provided you with the knowledge this is (tw)incest. Or, I think it is. Not sure if that is to change through some random plot twist.

**Warnings for this chapter:** None?

* * *

_**Prologue: "Dawn of an Alliance"**_

Since the beginning of time, a place of Perfection has existed. The idea of an afterlife was based off of such a world, mortal beings becoming fascinated with Angels and a perfect world after their first introduction of the beautiful, winged creatures to their planet. To have one sighting of such graceful creatures standing tall amongst the humans in poverty and chaos was enough to fuel tales and legends across Earth and beyond, Angels themselves being told of human's recently gained fantasy of their reappearance in the mortal world. Many found humour in such an idea, until the leader of the Chorus itself gained interest in it.

The Chorus is the highest council and the most elite group of Angels, deciding on fates of young Angels, laws, what it takes for one to go to Sin, and punishments for those who disrespect Him in Rule. They are held in a marble cathedral at the top of their world, living and growing up in a basilica cut off from the rest of Perfection with Him in Rule. The Chorus is known as His choir, His messengers, and His most loyal of followers. Though not an Angel has ever defied Him in Rule before or was born and did not adore Him, only those born directly in the Chorus were known as His favoured beings, if such a man as Himself had rights to choose favourites in His Empire.

Not a single word spoken by any of the Chorus ever went unnoticed and not taken into consideration, so when Luka herself – the fourth ranked above all – spoke of becoming allies with mortals, the Council was called in order.

.:.:.:.

"Now, what could we possibly be here for?" Yuuma, a lower Chorus member, griped with a tone of complete distaste as he entered the council room. Not a perfect soul answered him, leaving the pink haired man even more annoyed. His green eyes flickered to the woman beside him, his mate and the ever-so-fair Mizki, annoyed that even she had not responded to his question. Yuuma's voice turned from a loud groan to a mumble for only Mizki's ears, "Why, thank you for the clarification. I was so lost, my dear."

"Yuuma, take your seat," Mizki slid behind the half-moon shaped table that the Chorus had already placed themselves. She took her seat in the throne next to the one at the edge of the cut slab, her dark gaze demanding her husband to sit. Yuuma took the farthest with reluctance, Mizki taking a hasty moment answer his query, "Luka has called this meeting because of the human race's interest in our kind."

As if by Mizki's call, two of the most adored in the Chorus and one of a higher status appeared at the superior's throne. Luka, a beauty with hair that fell far below her waist, stood at the left hand of Him in Rule. Her robes of white silk and pure gold were in a stunning contrast to her eyes, blue eyes of an identical shade to the man on the right hand of the throne. Gakupo, her mate, stood reverend beside Him in Rule, a man of serious demeanour known to hold compassion towards but a few. His blue eyes looked down on every Angel, as if he couldn't fathom why he was to be in anyone's presence on such a day. Yuuma smirked as Gakupo sneered in the direction of the youngest Angel, not even nodding his head to the eldest of all in the room.

All but one man, the one seated between the Mates. Him in Rule was not the creator of the worlds, more so the only knowingly live descendant of the man. The Ruler of the Angels was a personified enigma – nobody could read him or get into his head to do so. His mental wards were so well built that in a battle of wits with the devil himself; Him in Rule overruled the Demon without a word. Everyone knew of his power, and perhaps they bowed to him just out of fear they'd be incinerated like Hades had grown so close to.

Him in Rule had mind sets – almost as if he were a machine. Today, his hair was white and eyes stayed a dull green, showing he was content with his life but annoyed at being interrupted by Luka's hasty decision. Nobody knew why Him in Rule had these visible moods, nobody knew if the creator did.

Why he was an enigma couldn't escape a soul.

With a wave of His hand, the address had begun.

Yuuma brought jade eyes to focus on Him in Rule, completely and utterly annoyed at the Highest Angel's drawl. Him in Rule caught on to that glare, sending a look to the more rebellious of the Chorus. His eyes focused on Yuuma as He opened up the meeting, every Angel around struggling to focus on Him and not Yuuma. The annoyance wasn't abnormal by now – the pink-haired man was always a brat in their Lord's presence. Him in Rule made sure Yuuma stayed aggravated, "Luka here has decided on an interesting thought, and due to the woman's consistent begging for me to say something on the matter, I have turned to you, my Angels."

Luka stepped to the centre of the council room, clearing her throat awkwardly. Standing tall, all of that awkwardness faded once the woman spoke. Luka's melodic voice filled the air, each word almost a note in a song: "As you may know, the…_humans _have begun telling tales of us. They have become addicted to us through literature and even seeing our kind as deities. Humans are so interested in us that I find it suit to share an interest in them.

"Though we know of the history of their kind and the evolution their planet has been through, I suggest we come to know their personal lives. If we were to send down Angels to Earth, just for a year…" Luka looked up to see faces interested in her input, continuing with consequence, "…then maybe we'll find their lives of interest to us."

Luka looked at expressions by Mates. Yuuma had leaned forward in his chair, Mizki cocking her head to the side and appearing to be contemplating a thought through. Prima nodded towards her elder with a smile, one of which Luka returned. Tonio, Prima's partner, held no emotion, but lack of emotion didn't translate to a negative vote so Luka moved on. Lola and Leon nodded towards Luka, the woman's eyes twinkling with approval. Ann and Al tilted their heads in near sync, ushering Luka to speak on.

Luka took note of no change in Lily's attitude. The Angel was always quiet since the passing of her Mate. Unless she had a very opinionated standpoint, Lily was nowhere close to outspoken.

Luka turned her head to Him in Rule. "Then we have created the perfect idea, have we not?" Every member nodded at Luka with smiles on their porcelain faces. Luka acknowledged them all, one by one absorbing their comments until she noted her missed cousin, Luka's crystalline eyes lining up with the dark eyes of the younger Chorus member. The salmon-haired Angel smiled at the one she met eyes with, but her grin was not reflected – not even by a frown. The salmon-haired was taken aback, speaking without permission or warning. "Lily, is there something on your mind that you have not spoken? What is your say on this?"

"This is madness – that is what I say!" Lily stood from her throne, a scowl etched into her perfectly sculpted features. Her sapphire eyes darkened with the graceful movement of her forest toned robes, Lily's form turning directly to the man at the hand of Him in Rule. With the fury only a woman could harbour so well, Lily spat: "Sending off even one of our own could not only harm us as a whole, but leave Earth in shambles, even if the Angel is disguised as a mortal! Throwing somebody out into such a poor world, does that not strike off as life-threatening? If we were to throw out more Angels to discover the full expanse of this Universe as we had once, I am sure we could find a far more peaceful planet to make allies with! Not a war would commence, as they do virtually every century in _that_ world!"

"Perhaps we could use your twins, Rhea*****, if you defy our final decision!" Gakupo boomed out, the council room falling into pure silence as Lily's true name was used. The hymn-humming doves stopped mid-tune, and the entire realm of Perfection fell silent. No Angel's true name was to be spoken unless they had done something truly wrong; defying the Chorus being one large wrongdoing.

The highest Himself leaned forward in His chair, conjuring up a ball of energy to roll around in His fingers. He spoke calmly, but in a way anyone could fear for their own life if they heard. Him in Rule had an affect like that. With each word was of soft spite, His lips would curl up into a larger smile, and He would question, in the devious voice of His. Many found such a voice to be unholy of one like Him, but their ruler would oh-so-cruelly continue such a play until His way was received. The current smile tilted to the standing Angel seemed to be a worthy punishment, but his speech was a jest, "Why, is there a problem?"

The world on a standstill resumed when Lily finally found words to object to her mistake.

"No! I promise that such words heard from my mouth were mistakes! Please spare my children and take a _fully grown_ Angel to Earth instead, twin Angels are too rare for you to send out without training!" Lily edited her words before Him in Rule could wave his hand and end her pure life now. Him in Rule leaned back in his chair, silver hair grazing His shoulders. He had never been so easily defeated with a woman's words. After a smile from knowing her argument stayed true in His eyes, Lily breathed out in relief. She bowed her head, "Thank you, my King!"

Gakupo found distaste in Lily's pleading, but understood that Him in Rule's decision was one to be followed. The silver-clad man straightened his form, "Your children will be fully grown soon; won't they be two thousand come mortal year 1994 Anno Domini******?" Lily nodded. "After years of preparation, they shall stay through the year 2012 with your elder cousins, Rinto and Lenka, as a 'family' in the island of…_Japan_. If, by then, humans prove to be peaceful we shall send three thousands of our own to Earth until the twins reach their eighteenth mortal birthday. Then, if your children have defied too many human sins as a whole, all Angels are to return to Perfection. Except for your Len and Rin, who will be banished to Sin and will never take their place with us, as the Chorus."

Luka smirked at Gakupo's decree, "Your thoughts bemuse me, husband, but should we check their fates before we send them to Earth? If they are to sin, we'd have known and can cancel such a large pilgrimage."

"We will not cheat in this game," Gakupo closed the conversation.

.:.:.:.

Perhaps it was the way years went by, or perhaps it was the way the women are raised from childhood. Nonetheless, Lily's daughter had accepted her fate the moment Lily returned from the council room with news for her family.

Regarding their age, the years of an Angel are quick; though still of equal length of Earth's years. Ninety years passed and a majority of the previous generation of humans moved on to another world upon the branches of Yggdrasil*******, but the desired blondes wouldn't visibly grow but the presumed inch. Len and Rin were fourteen hundred years on this day – truly the human's adolescents.

Len was the younger of the twins, with nothing but his mother's words to prove that. The boy was taller than his sister by a "noticeable" three inches – gained only by the mess of blonde bangs that disarrayed regardless of any demands for it to fall back into place. Len, along with his sister, had cerulean eyes far different from their parents'. Rin had once gone "contemplating the odds of our eyes gaining their colour", but with a stubborn personality like his mother, he couldn't have cared less for her thoughts on the subject. Eyes were eyes, whether they changed colour or not.

Rin was more mature, but fragile when it came to troubles, so when her brother was so aggravated at her, he would have to reword all of his comments to keep her from falling apart. Rin usually acted upset to heighten his senses for emotions in the company of others, so her brother would learn quickly of speaking rudely. She thought ahead because she was aware that one day he'd need to be social – they were sure to inherit places in the Chorus one day.

Since the girl had grown so aware of life, of people's personalities, Rin knew Lily bore news once her mother entered the main area of her living quarters. Rin had lifted herself from the ground, the hair once a halo around her falling to her shoulders and curling right around the pale flesh of Rin's neck. Those curiously coloured eyes of hers, somewhere between golden and blue, focused immediately to her mother's expression. Rin stood before Lily, "What is it, Mother? Why are you angry?"

"Rin, why do you always assume our emotions?" Lily reached a hand for her daughter's hair, a false smile on plump lips. "I could very well be fine, but a bit tired."

"No, you can't be, because Rin is special and is always right. Don't you know that by now?" Len frowned, irritating his sister again. Sadly, Rin couldn't act upset right now – Mother called Rin's acting indecent because Lily couldn't see how Rin was helping people by doing so.

Lily sighed, cross with her son's attitude but blind to her own. Lily released the curls she had wrapped around the slender fingers of her hand, pulling away from her daughter. The mother put on her stern face: "Len, one day you're going to get hurt and your sister won't even bother helping you. So stay kind to her, or she'll ignore you in your time of need." Len only raised an eyebrow to Lily's half-wise words. The woman frowned at her own stupidity for saying that – a twinge of guilt in herself when the reminder of stories she used to tell them, stories of their father's death. That rush of so many emotions made her fall to the nearest chair, "Yes, Rin, I am angry. You two were offered – might I use the word _'forced'_ in its place – a quest."

"Thank _you_," Len said, all too happy with the thought of leaving the palace that he didn't see the hurt in Lily's expression. He continued on with the thanking of the Chorus before her sister finally sent a burst of magic his way, silencing Len and holding him in place.

Lily looked alarmed, but did not will her daughter to take back the harmless trick. She looked right to the loud-mouthed son as she spoke, "You two are going to Earth." The golden tendrils of light holding Len still faltered as he shouted muffled words – Lily catching either "pie crust" or "Bifr_ö_st" in the jumble. Len humoured her; how ignorant her son was to such dangers would be the death of him…and Lily wouldn't be surprised. However, her son was too eager to leave that it _hurt _so much more than it made her laugh. Lily looked to Len, "In about six hundred years."

"Joy."

* * *

***** =Rhea is the mother of Apollo and Artemis in Greek mythology. Though the rest of The Chorus is named after the major Olympian gods, I wanted to keep Len and Rin's parentage as it should be (Zeus and Rhea).

****** = What A.D. stands for. I use B.C. and A.D. because B.C.E. and C.E. remind me of the history homework I should be doing. Actually, I just grew up with that and this year my AP World teacher is all: "WOAH YEAH THAT'S NOT HOW THE WORLD WORKS ANYMORE HAVE NEW THING TO MEMORISE."

***** **= Yggdrasil is the tree that holds up the nine worlds in Norse mythology.

* * *

**Okay, I promised this a while ago to the TtC readers. Sorry for not updating that story. Dx**

**Also, I'm probably going to start Avengers/Doctor Who/Sherlock/Supernatural fanfics soon, so anyone who likes those and my writing...should probably not get excited over nothing because I'm so bad at finishing anything on time... *cries***

* * *

**Please review, favourite, and subscribe for more!**


End file.
